Finding some Luvin'
by LassieLowrider
Summary: When Bella's expelled from her school and her grandmother dies,she decides to come live with her father and her younger brother,Edward.She expect a rainy,boring town.She didn't expect the blossoming of a romance, and friendships for life. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aloha, everybody! How're ya doin'? I dislocated a kneecap so I don't have that much to do right now… and yet I can't write a single word in my other stories which is why they're on hold for an indefinite amount of time, sorry. -_-***_

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the Twilight series is the property of the fabulous STEPHANIE MAYER, the wonderful woman that she is.**_

_**Warnings: OOC, OC's, some psycho stalker-ish thingies, stealing, drinking, expulsion… I don't think there is anything more… **_

_**Explanations on strange, very changed things: Edward is Bella's 9½ months younger half-brother. Jasper is a year younger than Rosalie, who is together with Edward. Jasper and Alice is together, both are 17 years old, while the other four is 18. Rosalie and Bella will be each other's best friends', 'cause, frankly, I don't like Alice. Emmet is Alice's older brother, and future boyfriend of Bella. NO VAMPIES!!:(**__** Oh, and… well, Bella is like I think she should be, you know? Cool, awesome, like sports and cars and SHOPPING! And RICH! Basically me! Though, I'm not rich-rich, like Bella is. **_

_**The explanation to why she's rich? Well, she lived with her grandmother on her mother side, since her mother died in childbirth. Her father was deemed not enough responsible to take care of a child, since he tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol, and one of those drunken nights resulted in Edward. Well, back to the riches. Her grandmother was a so-called Black Widow. She married rich men; they unexplainably died and left her all their riches. Sadly, she died in a plane crash with her latest husband, who was good for a couple of billions, and they both gave all their money to Bella, who now is good for at least 20 billions. Which, considering that her grandmother was a world famous actress, isn't that strange. And it does help when one's a damn good thief, wanted in a few states. Jacob, the cool wolf-person-who-no-longer-is-a-wolf, will be a very good friend/brother to Bella. BTW, this starts a Monday. In the middle of July.**_

_**Pairings: JasperxAlice, EdwardxRosalie, EmmetxBella, CarlislexEsme.**_

_**More extra facts: The car is a Knight XV. Link on profile. Just imagine it baby blue. I'm sure you'll manage that. Bella steals for the thrill, not the money.**_

_**More warnings: NOT BETA'ED!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, daddy. I've driven across the States before. I'll handle this, I promise." The young, tall, red haired, tattooed and pierced woman spoke into her phone at the gas station._" I'm your father; it's my work to worry about you, Bells. Now, are you sure you'll handle this? You could take a plane here…"_ The girl sighed and said " Dad, I wanna do this. I have to get used to this monstrosity of a car too. What possessed me to buy a handmade SUV which is bullet proof and only will be built in 100 units?" Charlie, the father of the girl, chuckled. _"You thought it was pretty. And worth it. And good to have, what with the bullet proof-ness."_ "Ah, yes. Good reasons. Gotta go, bye, see ya'." _"Love you, Bella. Edward misses you. Just so you know."_ Charlie said and hung up. Isabella Marie Swan, tall, tanned and with curves in all the right places, smiled and slipped her phone into the pocket of her stonewashed dark blue _very_ short jeans shorts that hugged her hips just right. She paid for the gas and stretched, showing off a pierced bellybutton.

One of the guys nearby stared as her tank top rode up over her tanned stomach and stretched over her breasts. Some guys just are that sex obsessed. " That is one hot chick, guys." He mumbled reverently. The others standing by him just nodded. "Go talk to her, man." One of them said. The first one took a step towards the girl who was waiting for the employee that was tanking her car to be done. He hesitated and glanced over his shoulder at his friends. He seemed to get some courage when he saw the supporting stares urging him on.

He swaggered over to her, taking in her clothes and stance. With several piercings, tattoos, a dark red tank top that said 'Hot Stuff' in black, short shorts showing off a pair of long, smooth and tanned legs, ending in a pair of almost knee high dark red / black chequered lace up summer boots, leaning causally against an enormous baby blue SUV, she was an vision of, not so much perfection as… intimidation.

"Hey there" he said. "Fancy a date sometime?" while running his finger up and down a bare arm and shoulder, dangerously close to her breast. She smiled. "Sorry, I'm moving away, to Forks, Washington. And even if I weren't, I wouldn't go out with a sleaze ball such as you." She smiled at him again, thanked the employee who had tanked her car up, got into the SUV, and drove away, cheekily waving at him.

_**Friday, same week. Cullen's house. Midday.**_

"C'mon guys. We can eat at my place tonight. We've stayed here and at the Hale's the entire week, so it ain't more than right that we eat at my place." Edward Swan told his friends. His girlfriend, Rosalie "Rose" Hale, looked unsure and asked " Are you sure it's okay? We wouldn't want to impose." The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. Edward looked at them incredulously and said " Dad loves you guys, and he already told me that it was okay, but that we should expect to be one more today, except for him, I mean." They looked at him in surprise. Over the unexpected guest, I mean.

_**Later, same day. Cullen's house. Evening.**_

"Come on, girls. We need to hurry now. It can't take that long time to fix your hair!" Emmet Cullen shouted up the stairs. As an answer the girls came down. " You can't be serious. We didn't fix our hair. That would have taken far longer time." His sister, Alice Cullen, said to him when she was at the bottom of the stairs. In a surprising show of maturity, he stuck his tongue out at her. They all piled into Edwards silver Volvo, and he drove of into the sunset. Not really, but it sounded way better that way.

As they parked outside the Swans huge three-story house, they didn't, to their surprise, see anything out of the ordinary. Well, except a huge monstrosity of a SUV, but that wasn't that strange considering that Charles "Charlie" Swan, Fork's highly esteemed police chief, was prone to buy new cars as often as possible, which explained the very large garage that was built out from the side of the mansion-like building, making in accessible from the house.

When they got outside the car, they were surprised to hear some kind of music blasting out from the garage, where only the cars were located. Or so they thought. "Dad?" Edward shouted in the general direction of the rest of the house when they came inside the door. "Yes?" Came the answer and Charlie stuck his head out from the kitchen. By now everyone had gotten their shoes off them, so they joined him in front of the stove.

"Hey dad. Could you turn this music off, or what?" Edward asked. Charlie snorted and said, "Well, you'll just have to ask her. She's in the garage, I think you'll be happy to see her." The gang looked at each other, mystified, and then shrugged as if to say 'What the hell. We might as well.' On their way out of the kitchen, the boys grabbed a beer each and the girls an cider each. Well out in the garage, they first couldn't locate from where the music was coming, but then they recognised it as coming from the far back of the building. Once they came closer to the source of the sound, they began to make out the lyrics

_Don't.... stop....  __I'm still standing for Hope and Glory .... __I'll be fighting for my love story...._

And then it abruptly stopped. They turned around a car and came to a stop in front of an old rusty Chevy, an red truck. Bent in over the engine, with the hood open, stood someone with extremely long, smooth and tanned legs that ended in short dark blue stonewashed jeans shorts that hugged a ass and hips like a second skin. A hand reached out, showing off inch long nails, and grabbed some kind of tool, and mixed a little with something in the engine. Emmet personally thought that that ass was one of the hottest ones he had ever seen.

"Hello?" Edward dared to say something. The girl, cause it obviously was a girl, whirled around and grabbed her chest, right over her heart. She then relaxed. "Oh, hey Edward. No need to give me an heart attack." Edward looked surprised, and then looked closer at the redhead. "Bella? Is that you?" The girl nodded. Edward gave a happy scream, and ran over to her and twirled her high in the air, even though she was almost as tall as him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, that's it for now folks. Have a good Easter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy…fuckin'…shit. It's an update. An update caused by way too much coffee. Way too much, I tell ya. And raspberry bubblegum. And Simple Plan, MCR, Michael Jackson, Coldplay and, of course, the best country-singer/songwriter/actor to graze this miserable earth, the great Jerry Reed, may he rest in peace. And Burt Reynolds. WAY to much Burt Reynolds.**_

_**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, my life is pretty fucked up right now…**_

_**Well… I still don't own anything.**_

_**WARNING! Excessive swearing in this chappie! There is a bit of jumping between POVs, just so ya know. Oh, and 'Yo mama'-jokes in abundance.**_

_**And, yes. Bella is arrogant, cheeky and very much assured that she is Hot, with a capital h. Oh, and she kinda counts herself as a hillbilly. Better part of her childhood she spent in the state of Georgia, in a small, backwards town. No, not Hazzard. Which means she talks with some kind of southern accent. Imagine Bo 'Bandit' Darville's accent. If you haven't seen the movie, you are one poor, poor bastard.**_

* * *

_Last chapter:__"Bella? Is that you?" The girl nodded. Edward gave a happy scream, and ran over to her and twirled her high in the air, even though she was almost as tall as him._

_-------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

When Edward put me down again, I refused to let him go. I mean, can you really blame me? I haven't seen my baby brother in over two years! He chuckled, and said "I think you have to let me go now, before Rose gets to jealous."

I reluctantly unwound my arms from around his neck and turned on my heel to face his friends. One, the blonde with the body fitting a swimwear model, was glaring at me. Guess that is Rosalie. The other three were just staring confusedly at Edward and me.

RPOV

Who the hell does that bitch think she is? Hanging onto my boyfriend, like some kind of fucking leech!

EmPOV

When the mysterious girl/woman turned around to face us, I really, really felt like drooling. _'God darn it, that girl is one hot piece of skirt… I bet they had her in mind when they said legs for days… Wonder who she is? She and Eddie-boy seems pretty…er… familiar…'_

Cue the suggestive leer. Perfect hourglass figure, full ruby red lips, long fiery red hair, and legs for miles… Heck, the only imperfection is probably that her upper lip is a bit bigger than it should be, but that only adds to the picture.

BPOV

I smirked to myself at the star struck gaze of the big brawny guy. I'm used to it, but it's fun seeing it anyway- you know, being assured you're still the hottest thing they've ever seen. I smiled at them and said "Hi. I'm Bella, Edwards older sister." I smirked again.

RPOV

Oh. Well… sorry?

EmPOV

Well, shit. She's way hotter than Eddie-boy at least.

JPOV

Awkward! But, man, the look on Rosalie's face…

EdPOV

Talk about shock… Heh, Alice's gaping. And why is Rosalie looking…remorseful? of all things? Well, there's probably a good reason… But what wouldn't I give to be able to read thoughts right now _**(Excuse the pun). **_

APOV

OhEmGee… He got a sister? She looks like a real bitch… And very much like Daisy Duke, to be honest. She better not get any ideas with Jasper… If she does, I'll kick her ass 'round the moon.

BPOV

Why is that little cunt glaring at me? What the fuck did I do?

"Hey, Bells. Dad said dinner's soon ready. We oughta go in." Edward said, and in the meantime wrapping his arms around the statuesque blonde bitch. I nodded and said "Sure, I'll just finish up here. Dad gave me this hunk-a-junk to fix up. Apparently he doesn't want me getting into trouble."

Edward smiled a charming smile. "Smart man, 'specially since you're as crooked as a hillbilly's smile." I glared at him. "Are you insulting my smile? My way of life?" Edward shook his head fondly. "No. By the way… Did you ever get caught for moonshining?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Moonshinin'? Would I, dear brother of mine, be in the moonshine business? Why do you think that? I'm as honest as a… a… a… I don't know somethin' honest enough to describe how honest I am." Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and then he started to laugh, an full-out belly-rolling Santa Clause ho-ho-ho laugh.

" Yo mama so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone." I muttered at him, hoping he would accept the challenge.

He paled and said, "Oh, you're on! Yo mama so fat she broke her leg, and gravy poured out!" I glared at him. "Yo mama so hairy you almost died of rug burn at birth." That one made everyone laugh. He glared right back at me. "Yo mama so stupid that when she went to take the 44, she took the 22 twice." I nodded, impressed. "Yo mama so clumsy she got tangled up in the cordless phone." Edward bent almost double with laughter at that one.

"That's a new one… Okay, you win." I smirked and hugged him again. "Always do." He grinned at me. "Always will." I finished. Instantly his grin disappeared.

"Hey, kids!" came dad's voice from the house. "Dinners ready."

*********************************************************************************

After dinner the kids decided to go to a movie the next day, apparently there were a lot going in Seattle. They had managed to narrow it down to 6 films: _Mamma Mia, Burn after Reading, Kung-Fu Panda, The Dark Knight, Let the right one in, _and, of course, the apparently very popular _Wall-E._ Charlie had suggested _No country for old men_, but that one was pretty quickly vetoed.

They decided they would meet outside the Swans house at noon the next day, and they all went home to theirs.

*********************************************************************************

_**Well, that's all from me.**_

_**BTW, I own nada. Not the movies mentioned, not 'Hope & Glory' (the song from last chapter) and, especially, I do not own Twilight.**_


End file.
